In Heaven
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: fic ini bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang amat mencintai kekasihnya yang sangat ceria/HaeHyuk/warning! GS Oneshoot/ RnR?


_**Casts: HaeHyuk**_

_**Genre : romance angst**_

_**Warning : fem!Hyuk, gaje, gaje, dan gaje **_

**_-Satsuki present-_**

**_In Heaven_**

_**I'm going to leave now**___**  
**_**Don't leave**_**  
**_**I'm going to come back so…**_**  
**_**Liar, liar**_**  
**_**No- don't you know how much I love you?**_**  
**_**Can't you show that love to me right now?**_**  
**_**I love you…**_**  
**_**Can't we love again?**_

"Donghae-ya! Mengapa kau hanya melamun di sini? Lihatlah, banyak sekali kupu-kupu yng beterbangan dengan indahnya!" kata Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile nya. Ia menarik diriku beranjak dari tempatku semula.

"Kau berlebihan sekali hihihi," ucapku gemas melihatnya.

Eunhyuk mem-pout-kan bibirnya, "Ini tidak berlebihan! Jarang-jarang kan kita bisa melihat kupu-kupu sebanyak ini!"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai seperti itu kan? Kau melakukannya seperti tidak ada hari lain saja," gurau ku.

Dapat ku lihat senyumnya yang memudar, "Uhm, mungkin saja kan?"

Aku diam saja, begitu pula dengannya. Aku tahu betul apa yang sedang dalam pikirannya. Ya, pasti tentang 'hal' itu.

Ohya, sebelumnya perkanalkan namaku Lee Donghae 19 tahun. Dan yeoja manis itu adalah Eunhyuk, yeoja chinguku. Kami sama-sama kuliah semester 1 di Kyunghee University. Omong-omong, aku sudah 3 tahun berpacaran.

Ah, aku jadi ingat kenangan saat itu. Saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yah, itu berarti 3 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku adalah seorang namja yang sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Aku memang sengaja menutup diriku dariteman-temanku karena aku tidak ingin menganggap spesial seseorang. Karena kau akan merasa sangat sakit saat orang special itu meinggalkanmu. Yah, seperti Kyuhyun dan orang tuaku.

Kyuhyun adalah sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi, namun ia meninggalkanku dalam sebuah kecelakaan maut yang juga merenggut nyawa orang tuaku.

Yah, kita balik lagi, saat ini aku sedang menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tempat aku biasa menyendiri. Sebelumnya aku melewati kantin. Tapi, suasana kantin kali ini agak berbeda, rasanya seperti semua murid di sana melihat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari seorang yeoja yang aku takuti. Ia senang sekali mengikutiku. Tapi bukan, bukan karena itu aku takut padanya, namun karena aku mulai menganggap ia orang yang special.

"DONGHAE-AH ! NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO !", teriaknya disertai seynyumnya yang murid melihat kearah malu sekali waktu itu.

Yah, kira – kira begitulah cara ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku. Aku? Kau bertanya apakah aku menerimanya atau tidak? Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Pribadinya yang cerah dapat meluluhkan hatiku. Aku diajari bagaimana cara menjalani hidup, bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi, bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia yang selalu bersyukur, dan …. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Karena dia, aku berubah, dari yang dulunya pendiam dan penyendiri, menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan memiliki banyak teman. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi namjachingunya. Hari demi hari aku lewati dengan penuh suka cita. Yah, walaupun kadang kala kami didatangi masalah, tapi kami dapat melewati itu semua.

Restoran

Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tanggal 4 April. Kami ingin merayakannya dengan makan malam romantic di sebuah restoran ternama. Restoran ini sangat indah, dengan lilin-lilin sebagai penerangan, dan sebuah grup music dengan alunan music klasik yang apik. Ketika aku sedang menikmati alunan musik, tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mataku.

"Siapa hayo?" ucap orang itu.

'Huh mana mungkin aku tidak tahu..' pikirku dalam hati.

"Uhm…Monkey!" ucapku meledeknya.

Sambil cemberut, ia berkata, "Huh… masa yeoja cantik begini dibilang monkey…"

"Hahahah kau ini percaya diri sekali," kataku sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Hweee!" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haaaahhh…. Oh, iya! Mengapa kau datang telat! Kau tahu? aku sudah 2 jam di sini!" ucapku agak kesal.

"Hehehe mian, tadi aku habis check up ke dokter. Kau tahu kan, akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering sakit, dan aku juga sering muntah luar biasa. Jadi, umma memaksaku untuk periksa ke dokter," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu apa kata dokter? Kau sakit apa?" kataku khawatir padanya.

"Hasilnya baru akan keluar 1 minggu lagi. Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku ini sehat sekali!" ucapnya gembira.

Aku tersenyum, "Mungkin kau kelelahan, chagi. Kau ini terlalu hperaktif sih," kataku meledeknya.

"Huft, aku sedang berulang tahun, kenapa kau malah membuatku kesal!" ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Ugh, imut sekali,' pikirku.

"Chagiya~ Jangan ngambek donk~ Nanti siapa yang akan memakan cake strawberry ini?" kataku smabil mengeluarkan cake yang sudah ku persiapkan.

Matanya langsung berbinar, cantik sekali.

"Whooaa cake! Uhmm, manis sekali~," capnya sambil melahap cake itu.

"Saengil chukaeyo chagiya~ Ini hadiahmu. Kau senang?"

"Kenn..ku haaaga (tentu saja)," ucapnya sambil mesih menunyah kuenya. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Uhm? Cincin?" ucapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya mengehadapku.

"Ne, hadiah utama dariku. Ehm, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadi pendamping hdupku untuk selamanya?"ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia agak memundurkan wajahnya,"Ne, aku mau," ucapnya tegas sambil menatap mataku.

Ah, aku senang sekali.

Seminggu kemudian, kami tambah mesra. Seperti saat ini kami sedang bersepeda ria di taman kota. Kami megelilingi taman sampai 10 kali, lalu kami berdua kelelahan. Oleh karena itu, kami mencari kursi taman untuk duduk. Akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah kursi taman berwarna putih untuk 2 orang.

Saat ini ia memakai dress pendek selutut berwarna putih, dan topi lingkaran besar yang juga berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai biasa.

Manis, cocok sekali untuknya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan menyenangkan, dari tadi ia tidak berhenti bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menarik. Tapi, aku tidak begitu focus mendengarkannya, karena aku lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu ketika bercerita.

"Huft, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya!" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku mendengarkankan kok"

"Bohong1 kau tidak memperha… WAH! Hae! Ada kupu-kupu!" ucapnya kegirangan melupaka kekealannya tadi.

'Dasar bocah, moodnya gampang sekali berubah,' pikirku sambil terkikik.

"Lihat Hae! Indah sekali, aku harap aku bisa melihat kupu-kupu yang banyak di sebuah ladang bunga yang luas!" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar melihat kupu-kupu itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar, lalu ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Hyukie-ah! Waeyo?" ucapku ikutan panic.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, lalu dibukanya lagi. Begitu terus, sampai akhirnya ia menatapku, lali ia tersenyum,"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi aku tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Tapi, aku tidak bertanya lagi, mungkin memang bukan sesuatu yang harus kukatahui.

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang jelas ia terlihat gelisah. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bersuara.

"Uhm, Hae, ayo antarkan aku ke dokter untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaan tempo hari!"

"Oh, sudah 1 minggu ya… Ayo aku temani," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ia mambalasku dengan senyum yang agak di paksakan.

Rumah sakit

"Ayo, kita masuk, chagi," ucapku padanya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sebelum masuk.

Tok tok tok

"Ya silahkan masuk!" ucap seseorang dari dalam.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam ruang dokter itu. Sang dokter yang memakai pakaian rapih itu menatap kami berdua.

"Anneyong Lee Hyukjae-shi, sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya dulu pada anda. Apakah anda pernah tidak dapat melihat, atau pernah terjatuh secara tiba-tiba?"

Dengan gemetar Eunhyuk berkata, "Ne," ia menalan ludahnya.

Dokter itu terlihat serius, "Sepertinya benar dugaan saya, anda mnegidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 3."

"Mwo!"

"Ne, sel-sel kanker ini tumbuh dengan pesat. Hal ini tentu membahayakan nyawa anda. Jadi saya sarankan anda untuk menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit."

"Berapa lama lagi kemungkinan saya akan hidup?"

"Hyukie! Jangan bicara begitu!" seru Donghae.

"Hae-ah.. aku hanya bertanya."

"Kira-kira 8 bulan, jika dilihat dari cepatnya perkembangan sel kanker."

"Apakah bisa sembuh?"

"Untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya bisa, tapi untuk menyembuhkan, saya tidak yakin. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan operasi yang kemungkinan sembuhnya 40%"

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida, dokter. Hae-ya, kajja kita pulang!"

"Eh? Oh, kajja."

Parkiran

Setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan di antara kami. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, tepi dalam pikiranku, aku memikirkannya.

Jujur saja aku merasa sangan shock saat mendengar berita itu. ada berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku, tetapi saking banyaknya, aku jadi tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Sesampainya di mobil, Hyukie mengahap kepadaku. Aku terkejut begitu melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Kau sudah tahukan? Aku mengidap kanker. Jujur saja aku juga kaget mendengarnya. Karena itu, waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi," ia berkata dengan lirih.

"Chagiya~ uljimayo! Yang menentukan berapa lama usia kita itu bukan kita sendiri, tapi Tuhan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kapan ia akan meninggal. Jangan pesimis dulu, kau masih bisa melakukan operasi kan?" kataku berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tapi, kemungkinan operasi itu tidak berhasil ada 60%"

"Berarti kemungkinan 40% berhasil kan? Berarti kau masih punya kesempatan!"

"Sekaran aku mengidap penyakit mematikan, dengan menjalani terapi, rambutku akan rontok lalu botak. Aku akan jelek. Kau masih mau aku menjadi pendampingmu?"

Aku memeluknya, "Stt, jangan berkata seperti itu. aku mencintaimu bukan karena bagaimana fisikmu. Tapi karena dirimu apa adanya."

"Hiks..hiks…Aku takut Hae," ia menangis dalam dekapanku. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatku tidak dapat menahan air mataku.

"Akan selalu ada aku di sampingmu."

"Aku takut…hiks…aku takut mati Hae…"

"Hyukie! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi!" aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Hae," kemudian ia menangis kembali, aku pun berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

Malam ini kami menumpahkan rasa sedih yang kami rasakan.

_**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?**__**  
**__**Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything**__**  
**__**I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?**__**  
**__**I love you, I love you- will you love me again?**_

_**Time already passed like this**__**  
**__**I try looking for your traces but they are erased**__**  
**__**The last memories of you are locked in the rims of my tears**_

_**Just end it, end me- if you're not going to be next to me**__**  
**__**I'm sorry but I'll leave now- following your footsteps**__**  
**__**Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you**__**  
**__**I'm afraid I will lose you and be sad**_

2 Hari kemudian.

RING DING DONG RING DING DONG

'Huh siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?' pikirku yang baru terbangun. Dengan hanya memakai celana boxer sepaha, aku membukakan pintu.

"Hoam, siapa?" ucapku sambil membukakan pintu dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"KYAAA!" teriakan orang itu mampu membuatku melebarkan mataku dalam sekejap.

"Hyukie!" ucapku terkejut melihatnya.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hae, sana pakai bajumu!" ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku lalu memerhatikan diriku.

"Omo! Mian, chagi! Aku pakai baju dulu!" ujarku langsung menuju kamarku.

Aku mengacak rambutku, "Lee Donghae pabboya!"

Aku malu sekali. Bagaimana pandangan Hyukie kepadaku nanti?

Dengan segera aku memakai kaos oblong, dan celana training panjang. Setelah berpakaian, tidak lupa aku berhias dahulu. Hei, aku selalu ingin tampil perfect di hadapannya kan?

Setelah aku merapikan rambutku, aku langsung keluar dari kamarku. Saat ini Hyukie pasti sedang berada di dapur, karena aku tidak melihatnya di ruang tamu.

Aku pun menghampirinya yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan kami. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang, dan menaruh kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Ia tersentak kaget, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Hae!"

"Morning, chagiya~" ucapku sambil masih memeluknya.

"Lepasss Hae…"

"Biarkan begini dulu sebentar, aku ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini."

"Huh, pervert. Lepaskan! Aku ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Nanti saja~~"

"Hae…!" ucapnya disertai death glarenya yang malah terkesan imut.

"Huft..ne..ne..," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

Setelah itu kami sarapan. Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Chagi, tumben kau ke sini pagi-pagi. Ada apa?"

Ia terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati sisa waktuku bersamamu."

Aku terdiam. Haaahh kenapa ia harus terserang penyakit itu sih?

"Ya! Jangan bertampang sedih begitu! Aku kan hanya bercanda HAHAHAHA"

Ia tertawa, tapi di mataku ia menangis.

Aku tahu kalau ia menderita penyakit mematikan, seharusnya aku yang menghiburnya, bukan sebaliknya. Aku memang payah. Ia pasti meras atakut, takut akan kehilangan segalanya. Belum lagi rasa sakitnya, aku takkan mungkin bias menggantikan rasa sakitnya. Untuk itu aku harus bersikap lebih ceria agar ia tidak terlalu memikirkan penyakitnya.

"Chagi, kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu denganku kan? Tapi kita tetap harus kuliah. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang paling ingin kau lakukan setiap pulang kuliah?"

"Melakukan yang paling aku inginkan? Hmm, ide yang bagus! Aku sudah membuat daftarnya dalam buku ini! Hehe"

"Hmmmm…," aku membacanya.

"Yang paling ku inginkan kutulis dengan tinta merah."

"Tapi semuanya memakai tinta merah?"

"Tepat sekali!"

.

.

.

Selama sebulan tiap pulang kuliah berturut-turut, kami melakukan sesuai yang ada di dalam buku itu. Kami sudah memakan parfait raksasa, naik roler coater, nonton konser Super Junior, dan masih banyak lagi. Eunhyuk terlihat sangat senang. Syukurlah.

Walaupun begitu, kami juga rutin check up ke dokter. Dokter member Hyukie obat-obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi, aku sering melihat Hyukiekesakitan. Sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya merasa sakit seperti itu.

Walaupun rajin check up, tapi sepertinya sel kankernya tetap menyebar, karena Hyukie terlihat makin pucat dari hari ke hari.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Saat ini kami sedang melakukan seperti yang ada dalam daftar, yaitu melihat kupu-kupu di hamparan taman bunga yang luas dan indah.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan! Ayo kita makan sandwich dulu."

"Kau tahu Hae-ya? Dari semua isi daftar itu, ada satu yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Apa?"

"jika umurku masih panjang, aku ingin menikah denganmu, dan tinggal di rumah yang berada di atas pohon. Rumah yang indah, hanya ada kita dan anak-anak kita. Tapi…itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya sambil memandang menerawang ke langit.

"Kata siapa? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin," ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Ia pun tersenyum. Manis… sekali, "Tidak ada yang tak mungkin ya? Hihihi"

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?

"Aniyo… omong-omong kau ingin apa di hari ulang tahunmu nanti?"

"Aku? Hmm, apa ya? Oh, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padaku."

"He? Permintaanmu biasa sekali."

"Biar saja, tapi bagiku, itu sudah sangat menyenangkan."

"Hehehe Hae! Ayo kita tangkap kupu-kupu!" tanpa aba-aba, ia mengambil jarring kupu-kupu, dan mulai berlarian.

"Chagiya! Jangan lari-lari, nanti kau kelelahan."

"Hahahahhaha," ia malah tertawa tanpa mengindahkan peringatan dariku.

Aku mengejarnya, tapi ia malah berlari menjauh.

Aku berlari lebih cepat, dan akhirnya ia tertangkap. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Ia memberontak.

"Hyaaa~~~ lepaskan Donghae-ya~~"

"Tapi, jangan lari lagi, ne?"

"Ne, aku tidak akan lari!" aku pun melepaskannya. Ia berbalik, sehingga sekarang kami berhadapan.

"Hehehehe kau terlihat panic, Hae-ya" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Huft, aku kan khawatir pada.. Hyukie! Kau mimisan!" ucapku kaget. Ia pun kaget, lalu mengusap hidungnya, tapi darahnya tidak mau berhenti-berhenti. Aku panic, dan langsung berlari mengambil tas kami, di dalamnya terdapat saputangan dan sirih. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku langsung memberikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Chagi, ini saputangan," kataku sambil menyodorkan saputangan tadi.

Namun ia malah memgangi kepalanya.

"Ahk! Ia terlihat kesakitan, aku makin panic.

"Hyukie! Hyukie! Ini minum obatnya! Ujarku sambil menyodorkan obatnya, dan sebotol air.

Namun ia tak mendengarkanku. Ia malah memegangi kepalanya dengan erat sampai ia terjongkok. Aku memluknya dengan erat, beharap rasa sakitnya bias berpindah padaku.

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapanku terasa lebih rileks. Sepertinya rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Hyukie, ini obatnya."

Ia meminum obatnya. Ia terlihat rapuh. Rambut panjangnya tergerai berantakan, wajahnya dinodai darah dan air mata. Sungguh aku tak tega melihatnya. Aku langsung membersihkan wajahnya dengan saputangan. Setelah itu kami berdua pulang.

1 minggu kemudian,

Yah, seminggu sudah Hyukie dirawat di Rumah sakit, karena kesehatannya yang makin memburuk sampai membuat ia sekarang koma. Tiap hari aku menemaninya. Aku membolos kuliah, bahkan aku menginap di sini. Ahjuma sudah melarangku, tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari sisi Hyukie. Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya ketika ia sadar hari aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara, tapi selalu tak ada respon. Aku sering melihat ahjuma menangis karena sedih.

Saat ini hanya ada aku dan Hyukie di ruang rawat. Lee ahjuma sedang membayar administrasi, sedangkan Lee ahjusi sedang bekerja.

"Chagiya, kau tahu? Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku harap kau akan segera sembuh. Bangunlah Hyukie. Kau berjanji menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengucapkan selamat padaku kan? Bagaimana kau melakukannya kalu kau masih tidur seperti ini?" aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Bangun chagi… kita belum melakukanyang benar-benar kau inginkan kan? Membuat rumah indah di pohon, dan tinggal di dalamnya bersama…anak-anak kita…hiks…"

Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku. Aku menagis lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lee ahjuma datang bersama Lee ahjusi. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Ahjusi menghampiriku.

"Donghae-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau sudah terlihat sangat berantakan."

"Tapi ahjusi"

"Tak ada bantahn."

"Ne, baiklah."

Aku pulang ke rumahku. Yah, aku memang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung tidur. Tapi sulit sekali untuk terlelap. Sudah pukul 00.15, rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Aku mamiliki firasat yang buruk tentang Hyukie.

KRING KRING KRING

Ponselku bordering. Ternyata Lee ahjusi.

'Ada apa ia menelpon malam-malam?' pikirku.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Donghae-ah! Cepat ke sini! Eunhyuk kecelakaan. Aku ceritakan nanti."

"MWO! Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Rumah sakit

Aku berlari tergesa-gesa seperti orang kesetanan. Setibanya di depan kamar Hyukie, aku langsung menghampiri ahjuma dan ahjusi.

"Ahjusi! Tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tenang dulu Hae-ya."

"Baiklah.. tolong ceritakan, ahjusi."

"Ne. tadi Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sadar. Kami sangat senang. Kami berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi ia hanya diam. Kemudian terduduk dan bertanya, 'pukul berapa sekarang? Tanggal berapa sekarang?'. Lalu kami menjawab sekarang pukul 00.05 tanggal 15 Oktober. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari kasurnya, dan segera lari keluar sambul menggumamkan 'Ultah Hae…Ultah Hae…'. Aku menegjarnya, tapi ia berlari cepat sekali. Sampai di depan Rumah sakit, ia tidak menyadari adanya truk yang melintas. Dan ia pun tertabrak. Sekarang dokter sedang berusaha di dalam. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Eunhyuk."

Setelah mendengar penuturan ahjusi, aku pun menangis histeris. Semua karena aku. Karena permohonanku. Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak menginap saja tadi?

Namun penyesalan hanyalah penyesalan. Aku & kedua orang tua Eunhyuk menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang ICU. Setelah bebrapa jam, dokter pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami dok?"

"Putri bapak mengalami benturan hebat. Saat ini tubuhnya masih kritis. Tapi dari tadi ia menggumamakan nama 'Donghae'. Bisakah orang bernama Donghae itu datang?"

"Saya, dok"

ICU room

Miris sekali aku melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku menngenggam tangannya. "Hyukie chagi.."

"Hae? Saengil…chukae.." ucapnya terbata.

"Hiks..hiks… chagiya jangan tinggalkan aku. Bertahanlah."

"Ani..ya..seper,,ti katamu…, tak ada..yang..tahu kapan …ki..ta… mati.. mianhaeyo, aku..tak dapat menepati …janji..ku untuk menjadi pendamping..mu..Anneyong…Sa..rang..hae."

"Hyukie! HYUKIEEEE!" aku menangis keras ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah tiada.

_**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?**_**  
**_**Lies, lies, I don't hear anything**_**  
**_**I love you, I love you- can't you show me?**_**  
**_**Can't you love me, love me, love me?**_**  
**_**Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?**_**  
**_**Lies, lies, I don't hear anything**_**  
**_**I love you, I love you- can't you show me?**_**  
**_**Please come back**_

**.**

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

Yah, sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang di bangun di atas pohon. Interiornya sederhana tapi apik. Jika eunhyuk masih hidup pasti ia akan menyukai ini.

"Hyukie, ini rumahmu. Hal yang paling kau inginkan," ucapku sambil memandang ke langit dari balkon rumahku.

"Gomawo."

Aku terkejut. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berada di depanku. Ia memamerkan gummy smilenya. Rambutnya berkibar, tangannya melambai, dan ia menjauh.

Aku mendekatinya.

Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

Dan…

BRUAGH

Gelap. Apa aku mati?

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah berita yang berjudul [Seorang pemuda tewas terjatuh dari balkon rumah pohonnya]

.

.

.

"Eunhyukie, appa, eomma, Kyuhyunie!" ujarku ketika melihat mereka di tempat yang indah seperti ini. Sangat indah.

"Selamat datang Donghae-ya." Aku memeluk mereka.

"Hae-ya! Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Eunhyukie . bogoshipo." Aku dan Eunhyuk saling berpelukan. Ah, aku senang sekali.

**END**

**a/n. Dapet feelnya kah? Kalo gak, mian Cuma segitu yang saya bisa T.T**

**sebenernya ini songfict, tapi entah masuk kategori songfict atau gak…**

**hahahaha btw, gomawo buat yang udah baca ^^**

**FF ini dipersembahkan untuk HaeHyuk Shipper :D**

**RnR, pwease? :3**


End file.
